When Wrath and Greed Become One
by NyxenEclipse
Summary: For the first time in history, two of the Seven Deadly Sins conceive a child. When Meliodas and Ban realize they've done the impossible, the Sins and their allies must come together as a family.


"Ban. Ban. Ban. _Baaaan. Wake up._"

Ban groaned and pried open his ruby red eyes. Meliodas loomed above him, grinning bright and gold. Scowling, Ban rolled over and pressed his face into the pillow. "Go 'way, Cap'n. Lemme sleep."

Meliodas just poked his back. "Ban, it's time for breakfast. I'm hungry."

"And I'm tired." Ban grumbled. He closed his eyes and snuggled into the bedding. Meliodas seemed to have given up. Ban smirked to himself at the victory- and then he was colliding with the hardwood floor with a squawk.

He glared up at Meliodas, who just grinned down at him. "You're out of bed now. You can make breakfast now."

Ban scowled. He swallowed down a sudden feeling of... nausea? Allowing a pout to mask his features, Ban pushed the feeling aside. "Aw, Captain. That's not fair."

Meliodas hopped out of bed, flipping gracefully over Ban's head. Ban just shook his head, the back of his hand hovering over his mouth as his stomach flipped again. Meliodas didn't notice and pulled Ban to his feet.

"Come on. Before Hawk starts hollering."

Ban rolled his eyes and followed Meliodas down the creaky stairs and pushed down the uneasy feeling in his gut.

The scent of his cooking quickly roused the others and the tavern was quickly filled with the Sins and Elizabeth and Hawk. Meliodas glowered petulantly. Everyone always preferred Ban's cooking and no matter how many lessons Ban gave him, he never improved one bit.

Ban, meanwhile, was struggling. It was getting harder and harder to ignore the churning of his stomach. The ruckus of everyone in the room was starting to feel stifling. He'd finished making everyone else's meals and Hawk's scraps, but he couldn't bring himself to make anything for himself. He was starting to feel strangely clammy. Leaning on the bar, Ban sighed heavily.

"Hey, Ban," Meliodas said, "Aren't you going to eat anything?"

And that one question broke the dam.

The nausea that Ban had been fending off suddenly shot up his throat and he clamped a hand around his mouth. "I can't-"

And then he was running, bounding up the stairs to the bathroom. Throwing open the door, Ban doubled over the toilet, gagging forcefully.

Meliodas and the others watched in confusion as Ban fled upstairs.

"What was that about?" King asked.

Meliodas shrugged.

"Sir Meliodas," Elizabeth spoke up, "I think you should go after him."

"Yeah." Meliodas agreed as he made his way up the stairs. He heard retching coming from the bathroom and stepped inside. "Ban?"

Ban moaned into the bowl. "Go 'way, Cap'n. Not feeling good."

Meliodas knelt by Ban's side and rubbed circles on his back. Ban gasped between retches, barely able to catch his breath. Meliodas frowned in concern and Ban slumped exhaustedly against the porcelain with a tired whimper.

"That was awful." He croaked.

"Yeah, it was," Meliodas agreed, his brow furrowed in concern, "What happened?"

Ban shrugged and shook his head. "I puked my guts up is what happened."

Meliodas rolled his eyes and pulled Ban to lean against his body. Ban huffed and turned his head away but made himself comfortable in the embrace. Meliodas ran his hand through Ban's silvery hair and the Fox Sin gave a sigh.

"Yes, but why?" Meliodas asked.

Ban just shrugged lethargically. "Dunno. Did you do anything to my food? Is this revenge for all the times I've complained about your cooking so you're poisoning me?"

Meliodas glared. "Don't even joke about that." His Alpha dominance seeped into his voice and Ban flinched at his mate's harsh tone. Meliodas immediately forced his wolf to calm down. Making his mate scared wasn't going to help him feel better.

"I'm sorry." Meliodas said weakly.

"S'okay." Ban replied, relaxing back into Meliodas's touch. His eyes fell shut and he decided to just go to sleep right there on the bathroom floor. Or he would've if Meliodas hadn't pushed him up and tugged him to his feet.

"Cap'n, leave me alone." Ban slurred as Meliodas propped him against the sink.

Meliodas deftly mopped up and made sure the room was clean before returning to Ban's side and leading him down the corridor to their bedroom. Ban just let himself be moved along. When they reached the bedroom, Meliodas lowered Ban onto the bed and tucked the covers around him. Ban smiled wanly as Meliodas kissed his forehead.

"You're sweet."

"Thanks. Now get some rest."

A small chuckle escaped Ban's lips as his eyes closed. Meliodas gazed down at his love's peaceful face for a long moment. He sighed heavily and quietly made his way out of the room, towards the stairs. He was so deep in thought that he nearly collided with Elizbeth and sent her flying. It was only his sharp instincts that grabbed hold of her before she could fall.

"Sir Meliodas!"

"Sorry, Elizbeth. Guess I wasn't watching where I was going." Meliodas said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Is Sir Ban okay? Do you need anything?"

"Actually, yes. Could you bring a glass of water up to our room?"

"Of course," Elizbeth smiled, "I'll be right back."

As she turned and headed back down the stairs, Meliodas rushed back to Ban. The Sin of Greed hadn't moved, his chest rising and falling evenly, his eyes closed.

"Ban?" Meliodas whispered, "Are you asleep?"

Ban cracked one eye open, just a sliver of red visible. "No. Someone keeps waking me up."

"Sorry," Meliodas said sincerely, "But Elizbeth is bringing some water up and I thought you might want to wash your mouth out."

Ban ran his tongue around the inside of his mouth and grimaced. "Actually, yeah. That sounds real good right about now."

"Yeah, I'll bet." Meliodas grinned as he ran his hand through Ban's hair. Ban gave a contented sigh, almost purring. The sweet scene was interrupted by a knock at the door. Ban whined and rolled to the far side of the bed, pulling the covers over himself and balling up. Meliodas gave Ban's scalp a gentle scratch before walking towards the door.

He opened it a crack, making sure the wood was a shield; keeping Ban from view. It was Elizabeth, one of the tavern mugs in hand. She held it out. "Here."

"Thanks, Elizabeth." Meliodas replied before closing the door again.

Ban's head appeared from underneath the blankets. His eyes were narrowed in suspicion. Meliodas sat on the edge of the bed and helped Ban sit up against the pillows.

"Knock it off," Ban grumbled, "I can sit up on my own, Captain!"

Meliodas rolled his eyes in slight exasperation. "Deal with it." he said as he raised the mug to Ban's lips. Ban glared at him disdainfully but guzzled the water all the same. Meliodas tilted it back, ignoring Ban's grouchy expression.

"Do you want to choke?" Meliodas said snarkily.

"You can't be mean to me. I'm ill." Ban complained.

Meliodas's face dropped and he put the mug down to pull Ban into his lap and hold him close. "Why are you ill?"

Ban shrugged. "Who knows. Probably picked something up in one of the last towns we stopped at."

Meliodas raised an incredulous eyebrow. "You've never been sick before. Not unless you're hungover."

Ban gave a sleepy shrug. He let his eyes close and relaxed further into Meliodas's warmth. His breathing evened out and he was asleep within minutes. Meliodas smiled lovingly, settling himself down more comfortably. Ban didn't stir at all. Stroking his fingers through Ban's silver hair, Meliodas let the peacefulness and warmth wash over him as he soaked in Ban's presence.

* * *

However, things did not get better.

A queasy, sick Ban became a regular occurence in the Boar Hat. Ban was constantly waking up feeling sick to his stomach and had to just lie in bed to keep his insides in. It was also becoming increasingly common for him to be rushing to the bathroom when he just couldn't hold back any more.

This made for rather lacklustre meals. None of the other Sins were particularly good cooks. Elizbeth did her best but she was flustered by cooking for everyone and so her best talents didn't really show. But she tried.

The whole ordeal had everyone on edge. Everyone was worried about Ban's health- though he refused to talk about it. But no one was more concerned than Meliodas. His sour, dark bubble infected the whole tavern. But no one could blame him. The fear that something was terribly wrong with the man he loved was eating away at him. And Ban wasn't helping any. Whenever Meliodas tried to broach the subject, Ban would just avoid it or shut him down completely.

But, despite how snappish and bad tempered Ban was, he was never far from Meliodas's side. Whenever he wasn't feeling well, he would hold Meliodas for comfort. Meliodas didn't care. He'd do whatever he could to make Ban feel better.

The Boar Hat had just set up in a new town and Meliodas was stubbornly trying to increase their revenue. (With Ban unable to cook, there was no chance of that happening.) But still, Meliodas had gathered the Sins to gather ingredients. Elizabeth, Diane and Hawk had gone into town to buy what they needed and to advertise. While they did that, Meliodas, King, Gowther and Ban were going hunting. Merlin and Escanor were at her tower as Merlin refused to have anything to do with the tavern.

They had tried to convince Ban to stay inside and rest but he was having none of it. He scoffed away their concerns and sauntered into the forrest. With nothing else to say, the others followed after him, before splitting up to go hunting.

King lazily floated between the trees. He was bored. Hunting wasn't his thing. But he was content to just drift along on Chastifol and daydream about Diane. Or was until something rustled in the bushes.

"Huh?"

The bushes twitched again. King leaned closer and then jerked back. A huge orange shape leapt at him. A large, snarling sword wolf landed in front of him.

"Great. Just great."

The wolf snapped its jaws at King and pounced again. King flew upwards out of its reach and sighed. "Seriously?"

The sword wolf leapt up and nearly got hold of King's leg. King yelped and darted away. His pillow took on its Guardian form and crushed the wolf in its paws. King breathed a sigh of relief as the wolf's body sagged.

Meliodas appeared from behind a tree. "Hey, King. Good catch."

"Thanks, Captain."

Gowther then walked up to them, his arms full of rabbits, which he dropped on top of the sword wolf.

"I have collected these. Will they be suficient?"

Meliodas grinned. "Definitely. Good job, Gowther."

A laugh echoed around them as Ban leaped over to them. "Huh. That's not a bad haul actually." he remarked as he landed. And then he staggered. "Woah."

"Ban? Are you okay?" Meliodas asked, stepping towards Ban.

Ban waved him off. "I'm fine, I'm fine." But then he reeled again as the world around him tilted and turned black. "Actually- maybe I'm not." That was all he could get out before his vision faded to pitch black and he slumped into Gowther's arms.

Gowther blinked in surprise as Ban sprawled on top of him. "Oh. It appears Ban has fainted."

Meliodas was next to them in a heartbeat. "Ban? Ban!" Meliodas tapped his hand against Ban's cheek to try and wake him. Ban let out a small huff but he didn't wake up.

"We need to get him back to the Boar Hat." Meliodas growled.

Gowther shifted Ban in his arms to carry him more easily. Meliodas squeezed Ban's hand briefly before striding on ahead towards the Boar Hat, with Gowther on his heels. King floated after them, with his Chastifol carrying the game. It took only a few short minutes to get back to the tavern.

Merlin was standing on the decking, arms folded and eyes narrowed at Ban.

"Merlin?" Meliodas said, "What are you doing here? Where's Escanor?"

Merlin nodded her head at the unconscious Ban. "I knew something had happened. Escanor is still at my tower. Now come on."

She turned on her heel and stalked inside. Meliodas rushed after her, with Gowther steadily trailing after them. King just sighed and started putting away the animals.

Gowther set Ban down carefully onto the bed before quietly walking out of the room. Meliodas perched on the edge of the bed, taking hold of Ban's hand as Merlin ran a glowing hand over the Fox Sin's body.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Meliodas asked desperately.

"I might do." Merlin replied coyly, eyeing Meliodas out of the corner of her eye.

Meliodas snarled, his Alpha roiling inside him; protecting his Omega and challenging the rival Alpha. "Don't play games, Merlin! _What is wrong with my mate_?!"

Merlin held her hands up in a display of peace. "Think about it-he is only ill in the mornings. Can't you see it in his scent? Ban is suffering from morning sickness."

Meliodas's eyes went wide as he stared at Ban in shock. "You mean... _Ban's pregnant_..?"

Merlin nodded. "Indeed. It's what I've been working on."

Meliodas was only half listening. He took in a deep breath, inhaling Ban's warm scent. But Merlín was right; it was different. He probably wouldn't have noticed it if she hadn't told him but it was there- just a trace of Meliodas's own scent, mixed in with Ban's.

"Ban's pregnant..." Meliodas murmured, still completely in shock.

Merlin smiled and stood. "I'll leave you two alone to talk. He'll be waking up soon."

And then she was gone.

Meliodas clasped Ban's hand tightly, stroking his thumb over Ban's knuckles. The Fox Sin groaned and stirred, prying his eyes open.

"Uhggh. Cap'n? Wha' happened?" He mumbled.

"You err, you passed out in the forest. We carried you back here." Meliodas replied, still trying to think of how to break the news.

"Passed out?" Ban grumbled, "God, I must be sicker than I thought."

"Ban, you're not sick." Meliodas said quickly.

Ban raised an eyebrow.

"Ban, you're pregnant."

Of all the reactions Meliodas was expecting, Ban roaring with laughter wasn't one of them. He was shaking as more laughs poured from his chest.

"Good one, Captain! Me, pregnant? That is too rich!"

But then it dawned on Ban that his captain wasn't laughing. In fact, he looked quite serious.

"Ban... I'm not joking. You're pregnant."

Ban's grin slipped from his face and he went pale and sick looking. He was trembling slightly. "What? I can't... I can't be... _pregnant_..."

Tears were filling his eyes as he curled in on himself. He looked so miserable it broke Meliodas's heart. He took hold of Ban's hands in his.

"Ban, its going to be okay. We can manage-"

"How?!" Ban yelled, "How can this be okay?! We can't- _I can't_. I can't do this." He was shaking, clutching at his hair with tears streaming down his face. Meliodas pulled him into his arms and Ban just clutched at him.

"It's okay, Ban. It's okay. I promise. We don't... we don't have to keep it if you don't want to."

When Ban spoke, it was muffled by Meliodas's shirt. "No. I don't- I don't want that. If we're gonna have a kid- we should have a kid. I'm just scared."

"I know." Meliodas whispered, kissing Ban's head.

"I don't know about you, but my childhood was _shit_. I have no idea how to raise one."

"You won't be alone. I'm right here. We can do it together, alright. We did something incredible. I love you."

Bn raised his tear stained face and pressed his lips to Meliodas's, their hands clasped together on his flat stomach.

"I love you to."


End file.
